valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifles (VC2)
Military Sniper Rifle are the main weapon of the Sniper Gallian Weapons 'GSR' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1073mm *Barrel Length: 585mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 3970g The GSR sniper rifle has its origins in a rifle made for use on horseback, built with all the know-how amassed during the Gallian-S's development. Its defining feature is a variable zoom sniper scope. Built in an era of semi-automatic hand guns, the fully manual bolt action GSR was half obsolete by the time it hit the production lines. But its exceptional firing accuracy and brilliantly made safety saw it continue to see use until the very end of EW1. 'Brondel' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1243mm *Barrel Length: 800mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 4220g Unlike the GSR, built with the Gallian-S as its base, the Brondel was an entirely unique design. Its barrel and action were strengthened, and it was capable of firing reinforced rounds, but recoil issues led to a drop in firing accuracy. This model is also notable for the metal jacket covering its barrel, added both as reinforcement and to dissipate heat. It was named for Bernhardt M. Brondel, head of the Gallian National Arsenal. 'GSR-XX' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1243mm *Barrel Length: 810mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 3860g By modifying and extending the barrel of the GSR, developers were able to achieve a much steadier bullet trajectory, while modifications made to the action itself further improved firing accuracy. Improving the gun's serviceability was also a priority, informed by real combat experience. All units were shipped with a cleaning rod and maintenance kit stored in the gunstock, meaning tools were never far from reach. In function and reliability, this line universally outperformed the original. 'Brondel X' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1264mm *Barrel Length: 802mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 4430g Alterations to the Brondel's percussion enabled this model to fire specialty rounds. It also featured a redesigned barrel and a far sturdier action than its predecessor's. Though the additional weight of these upgrades posed several issues, its makers were largely able to resolve them before it saw production. Though its considerable weight at the testing phase gave it the unfortunate reputation for being unusable in combat, a lightened stock and pared-down barrel ultimately made its weight only slightly greater than that of the original line. Imperial Weapons 'ZM SG' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1065mm *Barrel Length: 502mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 3580g The ZM SG based on an infantry gun carried by many of the Empire's soldiers during EW1, particularly noted for its firing accuracy. The SG also featured a Rudolf Co. variable small arms scope. Lauded for its accuracy and uncommonly shock-resistant barrel, it first saw use with the Empire's mountain ranger units. Though the ZM SG's design allowed for a bayonet to be affixed under the muzzle, there are very few instances of it being used during the Second Europan War. 'ZM SG B' *Type: Military Sniper Rifle *Length: 1260mm *Barrel Length: 797mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 1 shot *Weight: 3780g This rifle's action was redesigned to enable the use of specialty rounds. In order to suppress the negative effect of recoil on firing accuracy, the front grip was outfitted with an adjustable counterweight allowing ours to manually alter the gun's center of balance. This line's increased complexity meant a rise in malfunction frequency, however, and both the quantity of units produced and the use it saw in actual combat were limited. Category:Weapons Category:Article stubs Category:sniper